Faces
by overcast
Summary: Denmark's face appears to Norway far more often than it really should, but he doesn't mind much.


_Someday when my life has passed me by, I'll lay around and wonder why you were always there for me._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Norway and Denmark differed on a good many subjects, and the sea was one of them.  
It was well-known that Norway loved the sea. It was lesser-known the Denmark didn't.

To him, it was just another barrier between him and Sweden, Sweden who could never, just never, be controlled, be completely _tamed_ by Denmark. But Denmark had to try, and try, because Denmark was Denmark and Denmark never gave up.  
To him, it was just another barrier between himself and Norway, literally and figuratively. Denmark could never understand why Norway would rather be the solitary sailor than his lover.

Sometimes, neither did Norway.

But what Norway did understand, what he did know, was that he could never look at life as simply as Denmark.  
Denmark, the same Denmark who knew hundreds of ways to kill any given man, unabashedly believed in fairytales.  
He wanted to live a fairytale story with Norway, with a gallant Prince and his beautiful (_if a bit cold_) love, who would first  
try to resist his advances (_what's a Prince worth without a challenge to prove himself with, after all?_), but then would magically  
give in, and they would then lie in each other's arms, love blossoming in their eyes.

The idea of having Norway became an all-consuming one for him, and Norway would probably have ended up like those bitter, broken nations if it hadn't been for the fact that deep down, Denmark was a decent man.

But what he never realized -and probably never would- was that in the end, it's just a bed. And one simple bed couldn't ever solve a millennium's worth of problems. When all was said and done, Norway knew they wouldn't have ended up any more compatible than if Denmark had left him untouched forever.

Romantic. Idealist. Whatever you wanted to call him, Denmark was Denmark, and Denmark never gave up. However, he, thankfully, actually did give up on the bed and eventually moved on to love. Norway didn't quite have the heart to tell him he had it backwards.

Of course, things didn't turn out well for either of them on that front either. It was all too late, their beginning was long gone and their ending was in sight.

When it finally came, it was two parts bitter and one part sweet.  
Norway finally escaped the smothering of a man who cared about him far too much, who was exchanged for a man who was able to hurt him far more than he ever should have been able to.  
To this day, Norway shudders when Denmark's face finds its way into his mind, the face of a man watching his love be dragged off (not entirely unwillingly) by his greatest rival.

When Norway finally reached independence, Denmark, in a completely Denmark move, decided enough was enough, and asked Norway to marry him.  
To this day, Norway shudders when Denmark's face finds its way into his mind, the face of a man finally realizing that no, fairytales are not real.

Denmark's face appears to Norway far more often than it really should, but he doesn't mind much.

------------------------------------------------------------

Sometimes, on those stormy nights, when it sounds like the sea is doing battle against itself,  
Norway climbs into his bed, alone (always alone), and thinks of the past. It makes him feel many  
different things, depending on the part (_person_) in question.  
Sweden makes him feel a rather uncomfortable mix of rage, sympathy, sadness, and affection.  
Iceland makes him feel happy, if a bit lonely.  
Germany still makes him feel like kicking someone in the balls.

But when he thinks of a bright young man with a goofy grin and all his dreams laid ahead of him, he simply feels a sense of warmth.

And maybe just a little regret.

------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**  
This is seriously the choppiest thing in the world, don't shoot me.:( I wrote some parts before others, and kept adding to it.  
It basicly seems like the start of 80 diff fics mixed into one.  
I just can't get out of Norway's head!

There was supposed to be a Hungary and Finland version of this, and there might still be, but damn did this take a lot  
out of me.

I should probably get on the next chap of TYLBMDG


End file.
